overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
All Hers
All Hers is one of Kotonoha's ending in School Days and it's very similiar to it's sister endings and are all tied to Bloody End. In this and it's sister endings Kotonoha tries to make lunch for Makoto but is bullied to spoiling it. Still determined she tries hard to do it again but is bullied again. Makoto comes to her rescue and declares himself to be her boyfriend and the two become a real couple on the roof. Route Overview 'Episode 1 - Confession' 'Episode 2 - True Feelings' 'Episode 3 - Relationships Revealed' The above route should completed by not pushing Sekai's bar too much as the bar needs to stay near the middle for this ending. 'Episode 4 - No More Hesitation' This episode is achieved Makoto stays devoted to Sekai completely, to the point of ignoring Kotonoha completely during the school festival. Makoto and Sekai have just finished having sex with numerous condom wrappers, tissues and other items to indicate they've had sex an incredible number of times. They talk about recent events and how they had to tell Kotonoha about them because Makoto's in love with Sekai. At school the festival has started and the trio have finished building the break room. They then bully Kotonoha then asks her to prove she's going out with Makoto. Kotonoha then meets Makoto and asks him to come with her. Makoto's about to say no but she then says if he's busy he can come later. Makoto then says he's going to see the festival with Sekai. Kotonoha then begs for him to come and that she'll be waiting no matter what. She then bumps into Taisuke while carrying some chairs and he helps her carry them. Taisuke asks Kotonoha to see the festival but is declined by Kotonoha. At class 3 many people are absent and Nanami also ditches them to go out with her boyfriend. Setsuna then tells Sekai and Makoto to go take a break and then discreetly mentions to Sekai that they can take their time. Makoto and Sekai go and Sekai asks him to go somewhere when they run into Otome and she asks Makoto if he's free. Makoto says no and they go up to the roof. Sekai says Otome's in love with him to it he denies (wrongly). They then skip their shift and have sex multiple times until the festival almost ends. Sekai then goes back and asks Makoto to take it easy and invites him to the bonfire. Makoto waits a bit before going back to avoid helping to clean up. Sekai then overhear a few girls (probably Roka Kitsuregawa, Ruka Imagawa, Natsuki Hosokawa and Mugi Hatakeyama offscreen) talking about Kotonoha. Kotonoha told everyone she's going out with Makoto and is now being bullied because everyone thinks she was lying. Makoto comes to Sekai in the class and Sekai expresses regret at what she's done to Kotonoha and they can't do this anymore. Makoto firmly says that she's the one he loves and asks her to consider his feelings too. 'Episode 4 - I'm Sorry' This episode is the same as the above episode until Makoto and Sekai decides to not have sex on the rooftop, rather decides to help with their class with the cafe. Makoto and Sekai go back to the class and Sekai stays to help while Makoto goes out. He witnesses Kotonoha being bullied by Otome and her friends and realizes it's his fault. He comes out to everyone's surprise and states he's come to see Kotonoha, then says he's sorry and leaves, effectively dumping her. The girls who were bullying Kotonoha back off and Otome, despite bullying her on a regular basis encourages her to cheer up and leaves. Kotonoha is frozen from what happened at the reception desk when Taisuke runs into her. Kotonoha starts crying with Taisuke there to presumably comfort her. 'Episode 4 - Kotonoha Broken' This episode is the same as the above episode until the point Makoto sees Kotonoha being bullied, except he decides to go away rather than come out. Makoto goes away unable to continue watch Kotonoha being bullied, when Taisuke comes to Kotonoha's "rescue". He says the shouldn't be bullying Kotonoha but the girls quickly turn the argument around by figuting out Taisuke's obvious crush on Kotonoha. Otome decides to set up him and Kotonoha and asks him to follow her lead. She then claims they were confused about who Kotonoha's boyfriend was and Taisuke was Kotonoha's boyfriend all along. Kotonoha thinks Otome's misunderstood and tries to correct her when Otome tells Taisuke to take her to the break room to talk. Taisuke says they don't need to go there to talk but Otome tells him just in case and basically tells him to rape her, her reasoning being since Kotonoha's a virgin she'll resist even if she wants to and will fall for him if he forces her. Taisuke calls it crazy but Otome then calls him scared which apparently removes all doubt in Taisuke's mind. Otome then lies to Kotonoha to go into the break room with Taisuke only to clear up any misunderstanding that happened earlier. They go into the break room and Taisuke being a fool proceeds to rape her and then asks her out. Kotonoha runs away to the bonfire only to see Makoto and Sekai dancing. Dance with Kotonoha raped.jpg|Makoto and Sekai dancing at the bonfire Kotonoha after being raped.jpg|Kotonoha sees Makoto and Sekai dancing after getting raped by Taisuke 'Episode 5 - Back to the Beginning' Unless episode 4 was "Kotonoha Broken", not choosing any option that raises Kotonoha's bar early in the train station with Taisuke and Kotonoha or in the train with Kotonoha will cut off access to this episode and instead redirect the player to "Transfer". Taisuke has asked Makoto to meet his 'girlfriend' and Makoto invites him over to the roof for lunch. To his and Sekai's surprise it's Kotonoha and they've started going after the festival. Later after class Sekai goes to hang out with her friend and Makoto goes to the train station and winds up taking a train with Kotonoha. Kotonoha explains that Taisuke grabbed her and told her go out with him and because she felt she had no choice she accepted. Sekai, Hikari, Setsuna and Nanami are at pure burger and Nanami complains about her boyfriend preferring porn games to her and then Sekai reveals Taisuke got a girlfriend. Hikari sees it and gets jealous. The next day at lunch Makoto decides to find Taisuke as soon as the bell rings and finds Taisuke more or less raping Kotonoha and even doing it raw cumming inside Kotonoha even when she tells him to cum outside. Makoto continues to watch them and Hikari comes and they both continue watching. Makoto gets aroused and starts fondling with Hikari. Before they go too far Kotonoha and Taisuke are done and they have to stop. Makoto compliments Hikari and that she's a great girl. When he gets back Sekai gives him a lunch she made with Setsuna's mom. Makoto likes it and she invites him over for the weekend because her mother is going to Paris on a business trip. She then goes to Pure Burger with Nanami and Setsuna but Hikari declines. Setsuna then calls Nanami's boyfriend and makes plans for everyone to go to his house and play his pornographic games. Makoto runs into Kotonoha at the train station and Kotonoha says she loves and asks Makoto to break up with Sekai and go out with her. Before Makoto answers she guesses no and says she only asked for the sake of it. Makoto then proclaims his love for her, then Kotonoha gains a bit of hope and promises to 'defeat' Sekai in order to win Makoto back. Makoto immediately regrets saying that. Hikari, who's been evesdropping assumes Kotonoha is promiscious due to her limited information of matters. 'Final Episode - All Hers' Kotonoha calls Taisuke to break up with him, claiming she can't give up on the one she loves. She then decies she won't hesitate anymore. Tomorrow on the train ride Kotonoha explains to Makoto that she's decided to be more honest to herself and then comes on to Makoto, this is witnessed by Nanami. Before school Nanami reports her findings to Sekai. Sekai then starts questioning Makoto about his recent actions. Before anything is confirmed Taisuke comes crying and then tells Makoto he's been dumped. Taisuke accuses Makoto of being the reason Kotonoha dumped him. Makoto then thinks he must be in love with Kotonoha. During lunchtime Kotonoha invites Makoto and Sekai for lunch. Before going to the roof Sekai says she forgot to get tea and asks Kotonoha to come with her to send Makoto up alone and talks to her alone. She asks Kotonoha to stop coming onto Makoto. Kotonoha replies since she stole Makoto from her initially by using her sex appeal when Kotonoha was too shy she is going to win Makoto back. She then asks if Sekai's going to get her tea and that she'd appreciate a "head start" implying she'll have sex with Makoto. Sekai is forced to go back with her. After class Sekai invites Makoto to Pure Burger. Meanwhile Nanami takes advantage of Taisuke's sad state to set up him and Hikari. At Pure Burger Sekai asks Makoto to stop having lunch with Kotonoha. Makoto agrees but then Sekai asks him to block Kotonoha from his phone, which he agrees to reluctantly. During the evening Kotonoha calls Makoto, and thinks she expected this from Sekai. Kotonoha then goes over to Makoto's home and he walks her home. They then talk about past events and then decide to start over as friends. The next day she tries to get close to him on the bus but Nanami and Hikari block her way to make sure he has no contact with Kotonoha but Makoto is able to stay close to her and later accepts Kotonoha's offer to make him lunch. However she fails to take it up to the roof the next day as Nanami text's Otome to destroy the lunch which is accomplished with Minami tripping Kotonoha and Kumi kicking the b ox to spill it. Kotonoha comes to the roof crying, only with tea left. Makoto says it's okay and goes to buy lunch from them at the cafeteria but overhears what the Trio did. Makoto arranges for them to have lunch tomorrow and trade their lunches. The next day at school Makoto gets angry at Sekai and Nanami and tells them he's never speaking to them again. Sekai is confused at what's happening while Nanami apologizes to her. Makoto then goes over to class 4 to stop the bullying on Kotonoha. He stops Kumi just as she's about to slap Kotonoha and declares himself Kotonoha's boyfriend. He then asks Otome to stop the bullying on Kotonoha and assumes she's just going along with her classmates, not knowing she's the leader behind it. After Makoto leaves the class with Kotonoha they run into Sekai and Nanami and Sekai asks for his forgiveness crying but is ignored by Makoto. They then go to the roof. All_Hers_A.png|The Routemap with all possible scenes covered, highlighted in orange. Note getting all the scenes in a single playthrough may not possible. Ending Unlike other roof endings, in this ending on the roof Makoto and Kotonoha doesn't eat Kotonoha's lunch. Makoto apologized to Kotonoha for hurting her too much, Kotonoha forgives him and they hug and kiss together. * Due to the previous cruel scenarios, we can indicate that in this ending, the actual reason of Makoto and Kotonoha being together finally is that Sekai feels regretful ,and, seeing Makoto still loves Kotonoha, perform a drama to send Makoto back to Kotonoha while also end those bullys suffered by Kotonoha. Category:Endings